


Bloody Valentine

by promprom11



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: Hoseok is one of the best police officers in Korea, however when a new killer that only strikes every Valentine's Day comes up, his skills are put to the test and he isn't so sure of who he should trust anymore (Aka the murder mystery au no one asked for)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first murder mystery fanfic ever and I intend it to be good, I may not know how crime works so please bare with me
> 
> Also the songs I listened to during this fanfic was  
> This is the hunt (Ruelle), Bad guy (Billie E), Black Swan (Bts), Crossfire (Stephen)  
> The Date:  
> 2/13/19

Jungkook sat up straight, smoke filling his nostrils and he coughed out, whimpering against the harsh air. He brought up his arm up and breathed into it, he didn't really know what was happening but he knew he had to get out of there and fast. He whimpered against the cloth, desperately seeking out any means of possible escape. It was merely seconds later when he spotted the red painted door through the hazy thick smoke. Grabbing his favorite plushie, Judy Hops and made a dash for the door, however he couldn't reach the door knob even on his tippy toes.

"Mommy" he thought, " _Yes mommy will save me from evil gray"_ After waiting for ten seconds and inhaling a handful of smoke he made a quick decision that his mommy wasn't going to save him, plus the evil gray hurt his chest. He leaned against the door, racking his mind for any possible solution and when he couldn't come up with a solution he looked at his trusty Judy. " _Help me"_ he thought and he saw Judy pointing over to his new Paw patrol step stool. " _W_ _ow Judy your a genius_ " and he ran over, grabbing the steep stool and placing it in front of the door.

_Click_

_"Bingo baby"_ and when he opened the door he felt heat even more intense than it was previously and as he looked through the burning hallway he heard a loud hiss _"Nick"_ and it was almost like if the cat could hear his thoughts because it turned around, shot past him to paw at his mommy's bedroom door. As he entered the room it was getting harder to breathe but the determination kept him going. His heart jumped with joy as he saw his mommy laying on her desk, Dead asleep.

As he made steps towards her it almost became to much as he stumbled a bit, but made his way to his target. He tugged on her shirt and shaken her as hard as he could _"Mommy, mommy, up, up"_ as he saw her not rise he remembered what Ally did to Austin in Austin and Ally and it was only when he saw her awake he allowed himself to fall into her arms, and closed his eyes.

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.*

When she had waken up she felt a large sting on her left cheek, and she felt weight on her arms, she didn't have to look to know that it was her four year old baby boy, but that's when she smelled something, _"Smoke"_. She quickly secured Jungkook around her and buried his face in her breasts she then bent down, letting nick climb up her shoulder, and she booked it. As she was running down the stairs, past the calendar that read Feb 13 and was almost at the door when she heard a loud _CRACK_ and a large piece of wood that now set the door ablaze appeared in front of her, blocking their only route of escape as it was to late to look for an alternative escape route.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck"_ she cursed in her head, raw panic spreading through out her entire body as she noticed the weight in her arms go limp and tears flowed freely down her face as she mentally prayed to every god. With no other choice of escape she ran back upstairs and into her room, and it was only when she was in her room, Nick hissed and pawed at the window. _"The window"_ why didn't she think of that sooner, eyes widening, she made her way to the window and opened it, taking in huge gulps of fresh air and breathing it in and out, then shaking Jungkook awake watching him cough out the smoke and breathe in fresh air.

She sighed relieved in the air " _They_ _were going to be okay, they were going to make it"_. She made her way on the ledge then jumping to the top of the front steps, wincing as she did so and limped in pain as she made her way on the grass and sat him down. She then went to check on her leg and cringed at the forming blues, reds, and purples but was soon interrupted at as she heard the scream of her child and she looked up only to find a gun barrel on her forehead. "Give us what your husband owes" some guy who was very muscular and sounded like he smoked for a living said. She instantly knew what he was talking about, she wasn't stupid, she knew her husband worked in the mafia.

"He isn't my husband and hasn't been for a long time, so go ask him and his new wife" however she was only meant with silence, then laughter. "You don't think we've already dealt with them already, however they didn't give us the pay and well you can imagine what happened next, so give us the damn money". The menace in his voice shook her deeply so...especially Jungkook, that now was crying and screaming like never before. "Shut him up" and when she didn't move in fear for his life, she saw the guys arm twitch in anger, veins budging in his neck and she scrambled towards her son when he screamed "SHUT HIM UP".

As she tried to calm Jungkook down, the guys looked on anxiously, watching the slow progress. "Boss people are coming" some guy whispered to a man with tats everywhere on his body, "HELP" she screamed but that was her mistake when she saw the gun go off and felt such pain in her chest, and as she went down she she heard her child scream in a horror and another gun shot, and the dreadful silence that followed afterwards and she lost herself in the void of darkness.

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.*

He woke up with a sweat he had been having these nightmares for a long time now, for thirteen day straight. He moaned as he sat up when he saw the stares of his most trusted slaves, I mean members. "You good there boss" the man with dark long hair and tats adorning his body. "What makes you ask that Alec?" He looked at Alec, sizing him up for a good minute waiting for whatever excuse he had. 

"W-well, we, no I was going to ask you something but not anymore" He groaned already knowing what Alec was going to ask him, "Really _this_ again Alec" a shorter, blonde male with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms and leaning on the door. He watched as Alec looked at Jace and the pair began bickering about Alec being in love with some guy named Magnus. "Can you guys SHUT UP" and the two froze, and stopped their discussion. "Look I need to go get ready" he said with a scowl on his face, and as he walked passed them and into his private quarters there was a deadly silence, after all he needed all the concentration he could get, _especially_ for today.

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.*

He watched Jennie slip into the nightclub into the club "Wise yet foolish choice" he muttered under his breath. He knew what she was trying to do, she wanted a witness and being in a crowded place she would feel a lot safer, she even brought a few friends but she that's where she made her mistake. She went a nightclub where it would be easy to lure her in and just like that she's gone. He smiled as he looked at his outfit, he was wearing a black V neck with little white spots on it and a black Gucci belt and to pair them with some black jeans with rips at the knee cap area and he threw on some black boots to match.

He had dark hair that covered his eyes and a smirk that seemed planted firmly on his face. He smirked as he passed the bouncer, one of his servants that did his bidding, " _Valentine"_ he thought as he passed him, I mean why wouldn't he grant access to the most richest and powerful mafia member out there. As he entered the club Bad guy was blasting through the speakers as he made his way to his target.

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.*

Jennie was scared for her life but she knew that the killer wouldn't dare kill her in front of everyone " _If_ _he can't kill me the day before Valentine's Day then maybe he will stop?"_ she thought this trying to calm herself down but failing miserably. "Relax Jennie, he can't get you here not if I have something to say about it" Lisa said while doing some sort of weird Karate pose. "Yea he wouldn't be stupid" Rose said patting Jennie on the back, "Don't drink or accept anything ok Jennie?" Jennie smiled, her friends always worried for her.

_White shirt now red my bloody nose, Sleepin you're on your tippy toes, creeping around like no one knows, think your so criminal_

Jennie all of a sudden felt a weird presence behind her and when she turned around her body shivered in delight as she saw a really hot guy "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be here" and Jennie cocked her eyebrow "And where should I be?" The guy now visibly drunk muttered in her ear "In my bed" Jennie's smile turned into a large frown "Not interested" the guy frowned "WHAT" he screamed pushing her slightly "BACK OFF ASSHOLE" Lisa screamed at the unwanted guy and threw her drink at him. 

The guy wiped the drink in a deadly calm manner and then proceeded to grab Lisa by the throat and slammed her against a wall "Who do think you are you little bitch" Jennie stared in horror as she saw her friend get choked out, her screaming for help, that's when Jennie with a sudden boost of confidence and grabbed a wine bottle and hit him on the back of the head. He stopped, dropped Lisa on the ground and turned around with a mighty rage. Jennie's confidence disappeared faster than my chances of getting an A in math when she saw the man's face.

The man fist swung in the air and Jennie closed her eyes, bracing her self for the painful impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes the hand was still suspended in the air but a hand caught it, the look of pure disbelief on the guy's face was comical and she would've laughed but she was to terrified to do so. Then the guy look changed to rage as he yelled "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" the guy that caught his hand was something out of a sinful movie, he was so handsome that Jennie couldn't believe her eyes.

"No who do you think YOU are hurting these girls" he said in the most deadly calm voice that made Jennie's heart flutter. The guy didn't respond with words and responded with punching the other guy in the face, when the punch landed the guy head looked at the side, tongue pressing against his cheek, eyes blazing with silent fury then he looked at the attacker and the attacker instantly looked scared at the look he got. The bouncer then helped Lisa up as she was out cold and called a ambulance. 

Another bouncer came and grabbed the screaming and kicking guy and with a silent head nod to the handsome stranger and carried/kicked him out the club. "Are you hurt?" Jennie asked placing a hand onto the strangers cheek "Yea i'm fine, sorry I couldn't really help your friend" he said as he pointed to Lisa, now on a stretcher. Jennie looked at Jisoo and Rose who both mouthed "Go get that D" and to which Jennie blushed. "Its okay, d-do you want to dance with me its the least I can d since you saved us". As Jennie was relieved at his smile and took his hands dragging him into the dance floor, warning bells ringing in her ear but she tuned them out.

_Bruises on both my knees for you, Don't say thank you or please, I do what I want when i'm wanting to, my soul, so cynical?_

Jennie lost her self to the beat that she didn't realize that she had been grinding pretty hard on the guy until she felt his hands tap her waist, growling softly in her ear

_So your a tough guy, like it really rough guy, just can't get enough guy, chest always so puffed guy_

Then the mysterious man grabbed Jennie's chin and pulled it upwards and kissed her so passionately that even Jennie was shocked, but the longer the kiss the more Jennie wanted and craved, especially since his tongue was heavenly and experienced it drove her crazy.

_I'm the bad type, make your mama sad type, make your girlfriend mad type, might seduce your dad type_

He knew his plan was in action when Jennie was being VERY responsive to his kisses and as he littered kisses down from her cheek to her collar bone she moaned "Hey want to finish this at my place?" her mind hazy not even thinking about the consequences let out a breathy "yes, gods yes" and he smirked into her neck. As the two left the club and entered into his car she heard one final lyric, she didn't know that this would be the last time she saw her friends and family.

_I'm the bad guy, duh_

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.*

As they arrived at the guy's estate, he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. As he dropped her on the bed she took this time to admire the guy as he took off his shirt showcasing a prominent V line with a beautiful set of abs ans as he exhaled the muscles rippled and she licked her lips hungrily. She was especially turned on when he teased her with "Like what you see" Jennie smirked "Cocky Bastard" and the guys laugh was music to her ears. "I'm for sure liking what i'm seeing" the guy said as he grabbed Jennie and pushed her against the wall, ripping her shirt which showed a red laced bra underneath.

"I can't wait to ravish you and treat you like the princess you are" Jennie's heart fluttered and she blushed shyly, then he smiled softly and gently kissed her while holding both hands with one. Jennie started to feel a bit weird when he started to kiss her really roughly "Hey, lets stop" Jennie said as she broke the kiss, "What?" but it was more like a statement and warning bells were going off the more she stared at him in shock. "You don't want to play with me, no one ever does" and at hearing that Jennie's mind licked. It was him.

The crazed killer that kept on stalking her " _How could I be so stupid_ " she thought and she went to scream for help but the asshole on top of her must of sensed that as he slapped her before she could "I don't think so princess" Jennie felt tears cloud her vision " _This is it, i'm going to die_ " she thought this as he pushed her neck to the side and injected a sedative into her neck. "Please you don't have to do this" he laughed but instead of it bringing her great joy it sent shivers down her spine. "Oh but I do" and that was the last thing she heard before blacking out to the sound of his laughter.

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.*(@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (RAPE AND TORTURE COMING UP)

When Jennie came to she was tied up onto a chair "Awake Princess?" the killer asked and Jennie went limp, pretending to still be asleep "Oh don't try that bullshit with me baby" the guy said while caressing her cheek than backhanded her which she let out a gasp of pain. When she opened her eyes she gasped again as they were in some sort of abandoned warehouse and a nasty smell coming from the right " _Oh god that's a dead body, holy cheese biscuits_ " and she gagged. "Oh forgot about them, you'll get used to it, plus you'll be joining them soon so it doesn't even matter"

When Jennie looked at the opposite side when she heard groaning and she saw the guy who attacked her and her friends earlier, he was also strapped to a chair " _Uh oh_ " Jennie thought as she saw the killer eyes darken and walk towards the now awake guy. The guys eyes widened as he saw the killer walk towards him "You little fuc- ahhhhhh" his sentence was caught off mid sentence when the killer kicked him one, two, three, four, five brutal kicks to his stomach and he groaned and couched up blood. 

"You think I forgot about earlier?" the killer asked and when the guy gave no response he said "how about I jog your memory a bit" and punched him square in the face. While all this was happening Jennie noticed a pocketknife next to her, grabbed it and began to loosen her bounds trying not to alert the to men. She then watched as the killer left the guy and grabbed a butcher knife and spread out his hand "Bruh what the hell are you doing bruh, you don't gotta do this bruh" and the killer rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly.

"Why does everyone keep on asking me to stop when i'm just having fun, plus since you won't need your hands if your already dead" and then proceeded to bring down the butcher knife over, and over, and over again, the guy's screams of pain etched into Jennie's head. As he finished to hack of every finger in his right hand, bloody clumps of where finger used to be. "Shhhhh there, there its all over" and for a bit Jennie felt pity for the man. However the guy's screams of pain turned into nerve racking sobs, grunts, and moans of pains.

"Aww don't cry, this was just punishment don't worry i'll make you feel a lot better" as soon as he finished this sentence he climbed unto the man's lap and softly grinding his hips down on the other man while kissing his neck. When he emerged his expression seemed innocent and almost guilty "Daddy I knew i'll make you feel good" he said this as he grabbed his clothed crotch. "What in the actual fuck is wrong with you" the guy underneath him sobbed out and the killer pouted.

Meanwhile Jennie had successfully loosened the rope and quickly hid the knife as she saw him turn his had to her and she gulped. He slowly got off the man and now walked over to her with a small knife in hand it was if his moods switched from fuck me daddy to i'm going to fuck you and your bitch. She felt him spread her legs and slowly dragged the tip of the knife up her thigh "Please don't" she whimpered as he made a little cut and lapped it up like a starved dog. " _Gloves_ " she thought " _of course the fucker wouldn't want his hands dirty_ " she noticed the knife tip upwards and cut the front of her bra, tits falling out of their confinements.

"Wow noona you have beautiful breast" the killer said while sucking one of them and playing with the other one with his hands, At this point she was full on sobbing hysterically "Yes continue crying, it sound heavenly" Jennie whimpered wondering what she must have done to deserve this "Fuck you" and as soon as those words left her mouth he stopped and backhanded her once, twice, and thrice and stopped. "You have a really potty mouth baby, I best better shut your mouth".

As he finished his sentence he unbuckled his belt and held his cock in one hand, tipped her head back and pressed the head to her lips but she wouldn't open her mouth. "Open your mouth _princess_ or i'll slit your throat and shove my dick in their instead, wouldn't be the first time" needless to say Jennie opened her mouth hella quick and gagged on his length "Good girl, make it wet for daddy, you don't want it to hurt when it goes in you" Jennie felt the rope loosen and she bit his dick _hard_.

He groaned, slightly wincing as he grunted in pain, and limped a few steps back, clutching his dick. She took this time to get out of her bounds and when she saw him bent over she grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit him over the hed, smiling when he saw him crumple to the floor. She then made a break for the door but stopped when he saw the guy from earlier groan so despite her better judgement she ran over to him and freed him. When he was freed he offered to take the extinguisher to which she accepted and they both made a break for the door.

When they reached the door Jennie felt a sharp pain erupt from the back of her head and she crashed down and when she looked up to see the source she saw the man over her with the extinguisher in his hand "Sorry, but only one of us will survive" and when he ran for the door he stopped, then fell to the floor. When she heard the thump she looked in her hazy state to found out why he stopped only to see the guy with a knife in his back and she turned her head back despite the pain, to see the killer leaning heavily on his side, the playful glint from his eyes gone and now replaced with and angry, deadly calm rage.

She began to crawl towards the door seeing him rise, having no more strength after the blow to her head, however she felt her self get dragged back and flipped to face him. She screamed as he punched and slapped her more times than she could count. "You bitch, you stupid fucking BITCH" she tried to squirm and remembered the pocketknife she had and put all her strength into stabbing him and by the inhumane scream he produced she knew she was successful and she tried to wiggle away from him.

She however watched horrified when he took one hand and pulled the knife out of his shoulder, throwing it across the warehouse. Y-you really think that you can escape me. You don't think I tied your ropes loosely, you don't think I planted the pocketknife near you" and she was horrified that instead of the deadly rage she experienced earlier now came a softer yet firm voice that sounded like a mother scolding her child. "I wanted to see what you would do and you by far interested me far more than anyone ever did, but you didn't want to play with me so i'm afraid your going to pay" and Jennie could no longer scream as she felt her legs being spread apart and he thrusted his length into her. 

Thrust after thrust after thrust she couldn't cry anymore for she had used all her tears left, even though the agonizing pain that felt like sharp knives stabbing her spread through out her body. It was only when she felt him twitch in her she felt liquid sliding out of her that was undoubtedly blood and she prayed already accepting her fate when he came in her. She laid seemingly lifeless when she felt him kiss her neck and whisper in her ear "I'll make this quick" and she couldn't breathe as she was choking on her blood as it poured down her throat like waterfall.

"I told you that you would look good in red" and that was the last thing she heard before she drifted into the welcoming darkness.

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.*

He sighed as she became lifeless beneath him "Lovely, isn't it?" he asked as he finished carving the heart and looked back to admire his masterpiece. "Your fucking crazy" the guy sobbed as he drew near. He giggled while licking off some of the blood that splattered on his face and slowly walked towards him, enjoying the feeling of power that rushed over him. "Goodnight"

*.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* (@.@) *.* 

He smiled as the bodies of Jennie and some random guy were mutilated so badly that it seemed something straight out of Saw. He took in the blood filled air, relishing the memories, he was in a state of _Euphoria_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a filler chapter but it has so much information that probably won't make sense until chapter 2 Which I will hopefully release today. Remember at the end you will have to choose who the killer is, hopefully you will get it right. Feel free to leave your theories in the comments so please don't be silent and good luck ;)


End file.
